1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head base for securing a magnetic head element to a rotary drum apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a video head is supported on a head base and mounted on a rotary drum apparatus in the thus supported condition. An exemplary one of such conventional head base arrangements is shown in FIG. 7. Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional head base 1 shown has a mounting hole 2 formed at the center thereof for mounting the head base 1 onto a rotary drum apparatus. A video head element 4 is supported at an end portion 3 on a drum mounting datum surface la of the head base 1 while a terminal plate (not shown) is arranged on a rear face of the head base 1.
By the way, when a video head is to be designed, various structures are required depending upon the magnitude of the diameter of a drum of an object rotary drum apparatus for the designing. Such different video head structures will require individually different components, and accordingly, as the number of different types of video tape recorders or different sizes of rotary drum apparatus increases, also the number of parts increases. Naturally, the number of different types of head bases increases. This is not preferable for the production cost because the number of man-hours for the management of parts is increased in production control.